NIGHTMARES
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: Steve is having nightmares from being in prison and Kono's determined to find out why...what happens when she figures it out...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this little idea popped into my head because I've been reading so much about the new season of 5-0; I thought what if this would happen? Please review and tell me what you think? I don't know if I should just make it 2 chapters, please let me know…**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

Kono noticed that for several weeks now Steve had been coming into the office looking tired and disheveled. He had bags under his eyes, his hair had grown out a little bit and it looked like his clothes were thrown together which wasn't his usual style. She was starting to get concerned; yes she had feelings for the man but never did anything about it because she was afraid that he didn't feel the same way so she loved him from a distance. So one day she went to Danny first to see if he had told him anything, "Hey brah…can I talk to you?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up, "Yes…you know you can come to me with anything Kono…what is it?"

"Well I've noticed that Steve hasn't been himself lately and I'm very concerned. Has he told you anything or do you know what's going on?"

"No he hasn't told me anything. You know he just says he's fine but I know him and I know that something isn't right. Maybe you could find out…" he knew if he told her this then maybe she would find out then admit her feelings for him.

She smiled, "Okay thanks Danny."

After she left his office she knocked on Steve's door and he nodded his head for her to come in.

"What's up?" he inquired

"I need to talk to you…"

He knew this was serious so he put down his paperwork and looked at her so she went on, "Steve I've noticed that you've haven't been acting yourself for the past few weeks and I was just wondering if anything was wrong?"

"Other than the fact that I've been out of prison for the past few months and that I've been cleared of all charges and with what the team's been through…I've been just peachy" he said that last part sarcastically so that she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes but she saw the pain flash in them when he said he's been out of prison and this is what really made her concerned. She went around his desk and put her hand on his shoulder, "Steve…did something happen while you were in prison?" she felt him tense up, "No nothing happened…I'm fine, I'm fine."

She knew that he was trying to tell himself that so that he could believe that, "Okay…hey why don't I come over tonight and I could cook you something and we could watch a movie and drink beer…"

"Yeah alright that sounds like a good idea."

She rubbed the back of neck as if to say 'it's alright I'm here' then left his office and went back to doing paperwork from their last case that they were on.

A few hours later Steve was at his house and was just sitting on the couch drinking some Scotch just trying to get rid of those memories but the harder he drank the more they came. He just wanted to become numb and he wished he could go back in time and wished it never happened then he heard a knock at the door so he got up and swayed a little, 'Guess I drank more than I thought.' He told himself as he tried to steady himself against the wall only to stumble against the door.

"Steve...Are you alright?"

He opened the door, "Yeah I'm fine…come on in"

"Steve you don't look so good…damn you drank half the bottle?"

"Shhh….don't yell, my head's killing me."

"Alright lets sit you down and I'm going to get you some water." She went and got a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to him. He took a couple of big gulps, "Thanks…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"You drank half a bottle of Scotch down without even eating first; Steve I'm worried about you, what is going on? You know you can always tell me anything and you know that I'm not going to judge you…please trust me"

"Kono I do trust you…it's just that when…oh never mind it's bad, really bad…yeah alright something almost happened but it did not so I don't want to talk about it."

She knew that he was clamming shut but she was not going to give up and by his statements she knew it was bad, "Please don't shut me out…not after everything we've been through…Steve I love you." that slipped out of her mouth before she knew it and he just stared at her with those blue eyes of his.

"You love me?"

"Yes I do and you can trust me…God Steve how many times do I have to tell you that…"

"I do trust you and I do love you too but I just…I haven't been sleeping."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah…"his voice trailed off as if he was stopping himself

"How long have you had them?"

"Ever since I was released…they started 2 weeks after and since then I go to sleep but then I wake up and I'm afraid to go back to sleep…"

"Oh Steve, why didn't you come to me with this earlier; I could've helped you…you know you can talk to me about anything right…"

"Well I know that now…"

"So talk tell me…"

"No I'm tired I'm going to bed…you can do whatever, I don't care."

With that, he got up and went upstairs to bed and she was just sitting there on the couch trying to comprehend all of what he said earlier…but she still had more questions. A few days ago she had tried to get Chin to talk but he wouldn't betray Steve. Chin visited him everyday in prison so he knew what had happened but apparently Steve had made him promise not to tell anything and that included the team. Chin took that very seriously so that's why he didn't say anything.

So she just sat on the couch watching TV then evidently fell asleep because the next the she knew she heard screaming. She jumped up and grabbed her back up gun from her ankle and ran upstairs thinking Steve was in danger but when she got there she knew he was having another nightmare so she just stood at the doorway because she was curious to see what kind of nightmare he's been having.

_He was back in his prison cell, laying on his stomach trying to sleep but he was a light sleeper to begin with and with all that's happened it was hard for him to really get to sleep. He didn't share a cell so he knew that someone was opening the door; he opened his eyes to find a group of men standing before him. He tried to jump up but only to be slammed to floor, he hit his head so he was a bit dazed then he felt himself being moved to the bed still being on his stomach. He tried to fight only to be punched several times in the side which knocked the wind out of him. He heard one of them say, "Tie his wrists and ankles. Now McGarrett you are going see what it feels like to have something taken away from yourself. You've put a lot of us away so we're just returning the favor." He didn't know what that had meant until he felt his pants being pulled down and he knew if he didn't try to fight he knew what they were going to do to him. So he fought and screamed very, very loud only to have a gag put in his mouth but he kept on fighting even though he knew he was going to be useless since his arms and legs were tied to the bed. He felt someone get on top of him and that's when tired to knock him off only to be punched really hard in the side and then he heard a shot. At first he thought someone had shot him but then realized that the man on top of him was dead so he opened his eyes and looked up and there was Chin's face. He smiled as he pulled the dead prisoner off him, cut the ropes off, took out the gag and pulled his pants back up. Then he helped him up, "Come on lets go get those ribs check out."_

_Steve just nodded and Chin knew he was in complete shell shock from almost being raped. Then Steve said, "Promise me…tell no one of this…I don't want anyone to know especially Kono or Danny. I don't think I could take those kinds of looks."_

"_Alright but Steve you need to get help…with something like this almost happening you might…" Steve put his hand up to stop him from completing his sentence._

"_I know but not right now…lets get to the infirmary to see if they broke any ribs."_

_Chin just nodded knowing that Steve was shutting all his emotions off…_

Kono stood in surprise as to what she just heard…she heard him yell, "No don't…stop…" and she knew what he was dreaming about…now it all made sense and she knew what had almost happened. She felt herself tearing up so she wiped them away and ran over to him and shook him awake.

He just looked up at her and he couldn't stop the tears from coming down like a rainstorm. She sat on the side of the bed and just held him and he cried in her arms. "Shhh…it's alright nothing is ever going to happen like that again…"

"Who told you?"

"No one…I fell asleep on the couch then I heard you scream so I ran up here thinking you were in danger but you were having another nightmare then I heard you yell something and I put it all together…Steve why didn't you tell me you were almost raped?"

"Because that's something I don't want to talk about…and beside I didn't think you'd love me after that…" he held on to her so tight because he was afraid that if he let go then she'd vanish but she didn't mind in fact she held him tighter and she scooted them down on the bed and laid his head on her chest.

"Steve look at me, I will always love you no matter what…I will always be here for you and just know that I will never judge you…now just listen to the sound of my heart and go to sleep; I will be here, don't worry…"

"I'm afraid…" for once in his whole life he had admitted that he was afraid to go to sleep.

She rubbed the back of his head, "Don't be afraid, I'm right here and you can hold on to me all night and I will chase away those nightmares for you. I will blow them up with some C-4 if I have to…"

He smiled at her and even gave a smile laugh a little which made her feel better, "Alright."

So she stayed awake all night only dozing every few minutes to make sure that he didn't have any more nightmares and she kept rubbing his back and the back of his head to let him know that she was there to protect him.

**AN: Well I hope ya'll like this…this is a very different take on what I think should happen in season 2. I think this would be a great episode if they ever thought of doing something outside the box. Again let me know what you think please…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks for your reviews and I've decided to make it a multi-chapter fic instead it just being 2 chapters. Oh just to give you a little heads up—this chapter is kind of emotional draining; you will be tired at the end of this. It's just because Steve has to tell Danny and it's very hard for him to voice it and he kind of has a little breakdown.**

**Chapter 2: the next day**

Steve woke up to something moving beneath him and he looked up and saw the most beautiful sight—it was Kono and she was there. At first he wondered why she was there because his head was killing him—he had the hangover from hell but I guess drinking that much without eating will do that do you. She noticed that he had woken up so she looked down at him and smiled, "Hey there…how's the head?"

"Hurts like hell…what are you doing here?"

Her face dropped when she realized that he didn't even remember what had happened last night, "You don't remember?"

"Would I be asking you if I did…now why are you here?"

"I came over because I suggested that I was going to make you something, watch a movie and have a beer and you said that was a good idea. So here I come and you stumbled to the door; you were very drunk Steve and I saw that you had drank half a bottle of Scotch without even eating. I got very worried and you started to shut me out but I told you that I love you and you said the same thing but you didn't want to talk about what had happened then you went to bed, just left me on couch so I stayed. I fell asleep and then I hear you screaming very loudly and I run up to your room…where you were laid on your stomach with your arms and legs spread out and you were just screaming out. You were having another nightmare then what you screamed out it broke my heart and I can't…I can't get it out of my head now…"

"What did I say?"

"You yelled out, 'No don't…Stop!'"

He gulped and sat up against the headboard, "Oh my god…you know what almost happened, don't you?"

"Yes and…"she started to say something else but was stopped when he put his hand on top of hers.

"And you're still here…"

"Yes I am…I always will be."

"So what almost happened doesn't bother you?"

"No Steven but we need to talk about it or else you are going to have a breakdown."

"I know but it's so hard to talk about almost you know…maybe if I would've fought harder they wouldn't have…"

Now it was her turn to stop him and she grabbed his face with her hands and forced him to look at her in the eyes, "Now you listen to me Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett; you have nothing to be ashamed of, you did nothing wrong. There were a group of them and they slammed you to the ground which in turn made you hit your head kind of hard and they were banking on that…so NO do not, do you hear me do not go blaming yourself for almost getting raped."

He flinched at that last word. He never got why men could do that to someone else nor did he ever want to know why. It just made him angry, "Alright, I will try and not blame myself."

"And that's all I'm asking for; by the way Danno's really worried about. Why don't you tell him?"

"No!"

"And why is that? Is it because you're afraid he'll look at you differently or you think he won't trust you?"

"Yes to everything…I just wish it would all go away!" he busted out crying again and she held him then he said, "I guess it doesn't seem fair that you and Chin know and he's the only one that doesn't; I think I'm going to tell him. Let's invite him over and I'll tell him tonight but I need you to be here because I…I can't tell him alone…you guys need to be in the room with me please."

"Don't worry; we will be here with every single step of the way to help you through this hell. Do you want to talk about it some more?"

"It's a yes and no…I know that I should but there's a part of me that doesn't want to…when they had me tied down, the guy who was on top of me; he…he was trying to get a reaction out of me but I refused to give in so he got made and I guess that's why they punched me so hard the side but I still refused to give just so he could get some pleasure out of it. I'm just glad Chin came in when he did because I could feel him getting hard against me; I could feel him getting ready to go through with it and then I heard a shot and I just prayed it wasn't me but I felt the guy stop moving so I opened my eyes and I saw that wonderful face. He saved me, Kono but I still feel like I got ra..raped."

"Well in a way you did…they took away your control and that's what rapists do; it's the power of taking away control so even though he didn't do the physical act, he took away your power; took away your choice to fight by tying your arms and legs to the bed so yes in a way you were raped. You are a rape victim and we are here to help you so if you need to just breakdown and cry or scream or punch something we will be here. I am not going anywhere and neither is Danny or Chin."

He just kept looking down not wanting to look at her in the eyes; he still felt ashamed, still felt like it was his fault but that was just the grief talking, "Thanks"

"Come on; let's go surfing before we need to get dressed alright?"

He just nodded and they put their bathing suits on and went out. For him, it felt well like he was washing away all the pain he went through—to him it was cleansing each time he caught a wave. They finished up and showered off, got dressed and headed to work.

When they came in they saw that Danny and Chin were lounging around in the break room; "Hey guys what are ya'll doing in here?"

"Well we don't have any major cases today so we're just taking it easy…is Steve alright?" Danny asked Kono because he noticed he just went straight to his office without even saying hello and this worried him.

"Umm yeah, he's just going through some stuff…look Danny I can't tell you anything but I want to invite you both to the house tonight so he can explain."

"Yes…I do hope he explains because I miss him, I miss my partner, my best friend, the crazy Super Seal that I know. Could you at least give me a little hint as to what's going on?"

"No but I will tell you that he's really close to having an emotional breakdown if he doesn't voice it. He's still keeping closed off and that's bad. He's also having nightmares so I stayed with him last night, that's why I look kind of tired."

"What kind of nightmares?" Danny was suddenly very concerned for his friend and partner.

"He's going to have to tell you; I'm sorry I can't tell you anything else. He's going to tell you tonight."

It was around 4:00 and Steve decided to let them go early and they all headed to his place so he could tell Danny.

They sat Danny on the couch and he was looking confused but said nothing because his gut was telling him this was very serious. He noticed that Steve had a vice grip on Kono's hand and he was rubbing his other hand on his leg. He seemed nervous so he tried to pat his hand as if to reassure him but Steve pulled his hand back quickly like he'd been burned and he had a pained expression on his face.

She put her arm around his shoulders, "It's alright Steve, and I'm right here just go ahead and tell him."

He nodded, "When I was in prison there was an incident that almost happened but Chin saved me."

"What happened? You can trust me."

"I was trying to sleep and this group of guys came in my cell; they said that they wanted to take away something from myself because I had put a lot of them away and they were just going to repay me. One of them had the others tie me down on the bed and I started screaming…and they put a gag in my mouth then…'

Danny's eyes got wide, "Oh god no…Steve did they…' he was stopped by Chin's hand on his arm because this was very hard for Steve to say out loud.

Steve continued, "He pulled down my pants and got on top of me…and he was about to go through with it but Chin came in just in time and shot him. I had my eyes closed the whole time they were punching me and then when I fought harder to get him off me he punched me very hard in the ribs which knocked the wind out of me. I'm just glad Chin ran in there at that moment because I could feel him getting ready to umm ra…rape me. Danny I was raped even though there was no physical act but he took away my control, my power by tying me down and putting a gag in my mouth."

Danny had tears in eyes; his best friend and partner had been going through this hell and he was afraid to tell him, "Oh Steve…why didn't you think you could tell me?"

"I guess I thought if I told you then you would think less of me and you would transfer back to HPD and I don't think I could've handled that."

Danny suddenly grabbed Steve into a bone crushing hug, "Steve listen to me, I would never think any less of you or even think about transferring. You are my best friend and my partner; I mean who else is going to put up with your crazy Super Seal ways."

That got a smile out of him but then he just started shaking and he couldn't stop the tears from coming down on to Danny's shirt. Kono and Chin came over and they all just held Steve until he said, "Alright back up…I need some air…I just…" then he bolted from the living room and ran out to the beach ripping off his clothes. Kono knew what he was going to do, "Oh hell no, he's not quitting on me." and she bolted after him; once she got to him he was already waist deep and she got in front of him and put her arms around him. "No Steven…you don't get to do this…"

"I just want all this pain to end…they haunt me in my nightmares…hell I'm afraid to shut my eyes and go to sleep! I can't…I can't do this…"

"Oh your pain…to hell with your pain; what about our pain—Danny, Chin, me and even Gracie's pain if you do this…huh…what about that? You do not get to give up like this; not me please Steven…you know you are still giving them the power if you do this."

He hadn't thought of it like that then he just fell to his knees with Kono still holding him and he just wept against her.

"I just want this pain to go away!"

"I know you do honey; I wish I could take it all away; I wish this was me instead of you because I hate seeing you in pain. I love you so much it hurts me inside. Now come on lets go get you cleaned up and put you to bed."

He just nodded with his head still down not looking at her and she walked with him back to the house. He started to go upstairs but stopped, "Please stay here—all of you—I can't be here alone." Then he to his room but left the door opened. Not about 10 minutes after they had sat down on the couch did they hear Steve screaming again and Kono had a pained expression on her face, "I can't…I can't go up there…I mean what I heard last night I can't get that out of my head."

"What did you hear?" Danny inquired

"He yelled out, 'No don't…stop!' and that's when I figured out what had happened to him. Danny could you go up there?"

"Sure"

He ran upstairs to his bedroom and what he saw made his stomach turn and glad that Kono didn't come up here. He was laying on the floor on his stomach, naked with his arms and legs spread out and he was screaming for help. He ran over to him and shook him awake and suddenly Steve sprang up to his fighting stance; he looked confused like he was still asleep but trying to wake up. Danny just calmly said, "Steve it's me Danno…it's your Danno"

Steve blinked a couple of times and then lowered his arms and just looked down, "I'm sorry."

"No it's alright—here come on did you shower off?"

"No"

"Well let's get this saltwater off you; I don't think it's good for your skin"

Steve just followed him quietly into the bathroom and got in the tub while Danny took the shower hose and rinsed him off then handed him a towel to dry off with. "Now what do you like to sleep in?"

"Just some boxers"

They went out of the bathroom and he sat him down on the bed while he went to get them. He handed him a black pair of boxer shorts and Steve pulled them up then got into bed. He started to turn to his side and Danny pulled him back, "No don't turn to your side stay on your back. Maybe you won't have them if you lay this way."

"Great idea-thanks"

Danny started to get up and leave but then he felt Steve grab his wrist so he turned around.

"Could you stay here with me please?"

Danny's fatherly instinct kicked in so he took off his shoes, socks, tie and dress shirt. He had an undershirt on so he wasn't bare-chested then he got into bed.

"How's that?"

"Good I guess…"

"What…what is it?"

"Hold me…keep them away."

When Danny looked at Steve his heart broke; he looked like a little lost boy and he wanted to take away the pain that he had so he pulled Steve to him and laid his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around him; rubbing his back soothingly, "Don't worry Steve…Danno's got you and I will keep them away; I'll shoot them if I have to. Just listen to my heart and sleep. I will be right here to protect you."

Steve just nodded and pretty soon he was asleep. Danny wiped away the tears that formed in eyes; he started thinking, '_It's no wonder he hasn't had a breakdown earlier but I guess if you don't voice it then it's not real and I guess that what Steve was trying to do; he was trying to forget it ever happened but who could blame him. I just wish he would've come to me sooner but I guess he felt like he would be letting me down which is crazy; he could never let me down—he's been there for Gracie. I'm just she's not here to see or hear this. She knows something is wrong with him but I'm not giving her the real story, she's too young to know that kind of bad people exists.' _He looked down at Steve who finally had a peaceful look on his face and he smiled.

**AN: well this chapter is a little long and I hope ya'll had your seatbelts on. Even I was drained after writing this but don't worry with the help of his team Steve will get through it. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I know that the first couple of chapters were draining but that's only because it has to get worse before it gets better. Remember he didn't voice or talk about it for months b/c he wanted to forget it ever happened. But now that's all that's past so we can get to the healing. Don't worry it gets better from here and Kono and him grow closer.**

**Chapter 3: Healing**

It has been 6 long months since Steve had admitted that he'd been raped in prison. The first couple of months were very hard with Steve because some of the cases they got; Steve had been more emotional which was not his usual style and they made sure that he didn't stay alone either. Someone was always with him and each of them had taken up temporary residence in his house so that they could keep an eye on him at night because sometimes the nightmares got so bad that when they tried to wake him up he fought them. But as time went by he started getting back to his old self and that was good. One day he just grabbed the keys out of Danny's hand and got in the driver's seat. This action made Danny smile and laugh. Steve looked at him confused, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing…just glad you're getting back to your 'normal' self" he did air quotes around normal.

"Yeah me too…I was really beginning to wonder if I could actually get through it. Thank you Danny."

"For what…"

"For helping me through all this hell; all those times that I had those nightmares and you just came in there and held me. Sometimes those nightmares were so vivid that I actually thought they were real and I just want to say that I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No don't say you're sorry…you didn't know who was waking you up and no you didn't hurt me but you're welcome. And I'm glad to have my best friend back."

They just smiled at each other then Steve's phone vibrated and he looked at it and his smile got even wider. Danny knew that it was Kono texting him, "So what did Kono text you?"

"How did you know?"

"Well for one I'm a detective and two you're smile got bigger than the ocean…so what did she say?"

"She said that she saw me take the keys away from you and that she's glad that I'm back…and that she loves me."

"Wow she really has it bad for you."

"Really you think?"

"Think I know so…that girl has been there for you from the start…you know she came to me and asked me if you had told me anything because she noticed that something was wrong with you. She made it her mission to help you and damn that woman is smart; she figured out what happened just from a few sentences you said, drinking half a bottle of Scotch down and then that nightmare and those 3 words you yelled out…yeah Steve oh and then for her to talk you into to telling me what happened is like wow…I'm just glad you did tell me…I knew that something was wrong when you gave me the keys back and said that I could drive my own car but anyway you need to hold on to her man…don't ever let her go."

"Thanks Danno…now what do you say we go catch some bad guys and throw them in the shark tank."

He grinned at this which made Danny laugh…oh brother but he was glad things were just back to normal.

Later that night Kono and Steve were having dinner at his place and he kept looking at her and now this was starting to make her nervous, "Baby why do you keep looking at me?"

"Just making some memoires of your face; Kono thanks for everything that you've done for me."

"Aww Steve…it was nothing"

"No please don't down play it…you saved me from ending my life when I was in so much pain. I never thought that I could have that much pain and I thought it wouldn't go away but it did. And that's only because of you, Danno and Chin but mostly you. Baby you were there for me and it was you who figured out what happened to me. Then we had all those talks in the bed where we could just talk for hours. Oh and you convinced me to tell Danny about it and I'm glad that I did because I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't also there to help me. Do you know that when he woke me up he just held me?"

"No I didn't…wow that man's got a big heart…"

"I want to thank you and show you how I feel…" with that he got up and pulled her up into a searing hot passionate kiss. When they broke apart she took his hand and went up to his bedroom which led them making slow, fiery passionate love. He was tender and gentle with her that it blew her mind which made her love for him go even deeper in her heart. At the end of the night they were wrapped up in each other's arms just holding each other.

**AN: well I know that the first two chapters were hard to get through but isn't going through something traumatic like that I think it would have to get worse before it got better but now that's Steve healing he's getting back to his old Super Seal self. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: first of all I want to thank you for the reviews, I really do love what you fans have to say and two there might be some plot twists to this story; after all it is fanfiction but in a good sexy way…ok on with the story…**

**Chapter 4: time goes by**

It has been a year since that almost happened and with help from his friends especially Kono the pain and the nightmares seem to have all disappeared and ever since that night with her they've been secretly dating; Kono said that she didn't want them to know right away, she wants to see where this relationship is going and after a while if it works then they'd announce to Danny, Gracie and Chin. Gracie on the other hand was a very smart girl and one day she cornered Steve on it.

"Uncle Steve, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure baby what is it?"

"I've noticed a few months back you were very, very sad and Danno said he had to live here temporally to help you and I was just wondering if you're alright now? I don't like seeing you sad."

"Awe…thanks sweety and yes I'm alright now…it's just that I was going through a very tough time but with help from your Danno, Chin and my…um Kono I'm better now."

He had hoped that she didn't catch that almost slip up but of course she did; after all she was her father's daughter.

"Your what? Are you and Kono going out?"

"Shh…don't tell anyone…how did you know?"

"Well my dad is a detective so I've learned a few things from him."

"Like what?"

"Well when you two are walking beside each other she's always glancing at you and trying not to hold your hand or when she's telling you something you are listening very closely…want a few more examples?" she waved her hands in front of her like her dad.

"Okay wow you just sounded and looked like your father; now that's just freaky…"

"Sorry I can't help it…"

"It's okay…don't worry about it…just don't tell anyone please"

"Alright…hey Danno"

"Hey monkey…are you bothering Steve again?"

"No she wasn't, we were just talking" Steve stated

"Should I be worried?"

"No babe…"

"Did you just call me 'babe'?"

"Yes, what are you going to do about it?"

Danny just waved him off and they all laughed as he sat down on the lanai watching the wave's crash against the shore. Little did they know that this is last 'normal' night together. "Well it's getting late and I'm tired, you ready to go monkey?"

"Aww do we have to? I wanna stay here with Uncle Steve and Auntie Kono…oops sorry Steve?"

"Why would…ohhh so you and Kono are going out?"

Steve shot him a 'go to and stay put' look, "Well yes if you must know…we've been going together for about year now…you know she really helped me out with my healing."

"That's good to hear…' he was interrupted by Gracie, 'So Danno, can we please stay here?"

"Only if it's alright with Uncle Steve?"

"Yes baby girl it's fine and I'm sure Auntie Kono won't mind either…speaking of which hear she is now."

Gracie ran to her and she picked her up and swung her around; Steve just looked on with admiration at the two of them in the living room and he couldn't help but think that one day he'd like to have a daughter of his own and Kono would be doing the same thing. She walked out with Gracie on her hip, "Hey guys what are ya'll doing here?"

"We're going to spend the night with you two." Gracie piped up

"Oh really…?" Kono raised her eyebrows towards Steve and he just nodded as if he was telling her that they knew about the two of them.

Then Danny chimed in, "Yeah we are going to be having a child present so no adult funny business if you catch my drift."

"Oh Danno…we know that…" Steve said slyly

They sat out on the lanai for a little while longer and Grace fell asleep in Kono's arms and she was soon getting tired herself, "Danny why don't I put her to bed and you can get ready for bed."

"Are you sure? I've put her to bed plenty of times."

"No it's fine—really—I would love to do it."

Danny just shook his head and Steve got up also but he quickly went and got his camera. He wanted to cherish these memories so he quietly went back downstairs to the guest bedroom, took the flash off and took several pictures of Kono tucking in Gracie. One was of her putting her into the bed, covering her with the covers and kissing her forehead. She gasped when they ran into each other, "Oh my god, Steve! Why are you down here and with a camera?"

"Shhh…you'll wake her up. Come on upstairs and we'll talk there." All of the sudden he sounded like a protective father not wanting to wake his daughter.

Once up there he closed the door quietly then he grabbed her and kissed her till she was breathless.

"Wow baby…what was that for?"

"Oh just seeing you with Gracie made me realize that I'm missing something."

She cocked her head to the side and he just laughed, "You're absolutely cute when you're confused…"

"Shut up…but what's missing?"

"Well after seeing you two interact and you putting her to bed; it made me realize that I want a daughter of my own. Wow I never thought those words would come out of my mouth."

"Yeah me either but I agree with you…can I see those pictures you covertly took?"

He laughed and handed her the camera and she was just smiling the whole time while going through them.

They didn't do anything that night because of their extra 2 guests but they did lie in each other's arms and went to sleep.

It wasn't until around 3 am that he felt something biting him but when he tried to move he couldn't, he felt frozen in place then it was gone and he sat up quickly only to get a head rush, fall back on to his pillow and pass out.

The next morning he woke feeling different, more energized more alive for some reason and the rays of the sun that came in through the window warmed him inside. 'What the hell happened last night? Everything looks the same but damn something feels off…can't put my finger on it and why do I hear Danny breathing softly?' he thought to himself as he got up and went to the mirror in the bathroom to inspect himself and he looked up and down his body. He seemed more filled out, the muscles were more defined, his hair more thicker than usual and a little curly then he saw it; two very small bite marks on the side of his neck which looked like they were already just old scares. 'hmmm…wonder what that could be? I'm going to do some research and see if anything turns up.'

**AN: oooh, wonder what could've happened? Please review and sorry for the long update, I had writer's block…**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: well I really want to thank you for the reviews…did ya'll see the previews for next weeks Rookie Blue? I think Andy and Sam are going to get together and I can't stop grinning I'm soo happy! But anyway on with the story…**

**Chapter 5: Changes**

He went down to the living room, pulled out his laptop and sat down on the couch. He wanted to do some research before anyone else got up and from his increased hearing he could hear that everyone was still asleep. So he started thinking while typing away, '_hmmm…bite marks on the neck, increased hearing…lets see what else did I notice oh yeah I'm more filled out in the muscle area and the scares look like they're years old…okay what else…I can hear the soft sounds of Kono sleeping, wait I already did that but damn she seems so peaceful. Her heart beat is wait, it's speeding up, she must be dreaming…oooh wonder what she's dreaming about?' he smirked at the thought of her having a naughty dream about him. _The results from the search page came up and his mouth dropped; there were stories, myths and legends of people being turned into vampires so he picked one. He read it and it sounded eerily similar to what happened to him last night. The guy had been a detective for over 15 years, he was strong-willed, went with his gut and closed more cases than any other detective but that all changed in one night. He had been walking home when he was pushed into an ally wall and when he tried to fight the figure looked him in the eyes and just said, "You've been chosen worthy. Now this is your path. You can still be a detective." Then he bit down on the side of his neck and then was gone a few seconds later. The next morning his partner found him passed out on the sidewalk so naturally being concerned about him, she took him back to her place and waited till he woke up.

' _Wow…this is freaky even for me but I guess there are possibilities…I just have to keep in mind the symptoms which I think are already taking effect because right now I feel the urgent need to go upstairs and mark Kono as mine. Whoa…where did that come from?'_

He kept on reading the article then went back to the main search engine and clicked on myths, '_hmmm this is very interesting…says here that they become possessive with their mates so they mark them to let everyone know that she's his and no else's…that's is very interesting and on the money. It also says that some vampires kill just for the fun of it while others fight them to protect the innocent. Well I like that, I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt especially Gracie, she's like a daughter to me. hmm wonder if I can still have a child, lord knows that I've wanted a little girl for a while and now I just have this burning need which won't go away…' _he thoughts were interrupted by a sweet, innocent smooth voice, "Hey Steve…what'cha doing?"

"Huh…oh nothing just doing some research…"

"About vampires…why?" she noticed the laptop screen when she sat down beside him.

"Because…they're interesting…do you think they're real?"

"hmm…I don't know, I would like to think so because there are good ones from the different TV shows I've watched. Why do you ask? What happened? You look different…"

"Wow…for a 9 year old little girl you ask a lot of questions…"

"I am not a little girl and yes I am 9 but I've learned a few things from my dad…so spill."

"Something happened last night…" his gut told him that he could trust her so that's why he made the decision to tell her

"What happened?"

"You see these two little bite marks…' she shook her yes, 'well when I woke up this morning I felt different but a good different so that's why I was doing some research on vampires."

Her eyes went wide and smile spread across her face, "Wow…Uncle Steve this is awesome…you know I've read that some vampires watch different people to see how they're personalities are like and I think you've been chosen. They don't do this very often but when they're found worthy and they feel like they could do some good they go ahead with it…are you going to tell anyone else?"

"No not right now but I must speak with someone about this; someone who knows how to be a vampire…I suppose you don't know anyone…"

"Well I have heard of this guy named Henry Fitzroy."

He was shocked that she knew this much about vampires so he asked, "Gracie, how do you know so much about this stuff?"

She looked down and he pulled her into his lap, he could hear her heartbeat racing, she was so innocent but yet so experienced then he put two fingers under her chin and she looked at him, "A couple of years ago I began to have these different feelings from anyone else and I could feel everyone's emotions around me. One day my Grammy came to me in a dream; I thought she was dead but she said she was in a different place…anyway she said that I've been given a gift to be an empath and that I was destined to do great things like my father. Then she mentioned you, Kono and Chin."

"What did she say about me and my team mates?"

"She said your life would change but for the better and that all your dreams and desires would come true. Also you too are destined to continue doing great things. Actually come to think of it your whole team is destined for great things. She made special mention when talking about Kono. She said that you should take care of her and cherish her and never let her go. She is your soul mate."

After she said all this Steve just sat there with a shocked look on his face, "Wow, Gracie…does Danno know?"

"No she told me not to tell anyone till it was time and she would let me know when that was but she did say it was okay with you to keep my secret."

"Awe well thank you…you know you are a very bright girl and I trust you can keep my little secret between us also."

"Yes sir."

He laughed a little then looked towards the guest bedroom, "Your dad's waking up. I can hear him stirring. Why don't we go get breakfast started?"

"Yay!"

They went to the kitchen where they started making scrambled eggs and pancakes although the smell kind of bothered him he just pushed it down and focused on what they had talked about earlier. Then he smelt Kono, her scent smelled spicy and sweet with a hint of nature and it was driving him absolutely mad. It took every ounce of self control he had not to take her upstairs and have his way with her. Danny on the other hand smelled fiery, spicy and oh so things naughty with a hint of Hawaiian nature and for some reason that was also driving him mad. '_Now why am I having these kinds of feelings for Danno no less? I mean it's one thing for Kono but another for Danno. I'll just have to ask that Henry guy when I met him maybe he can give me some answers.'_

Danny noticed something was off with Steve and he looked different also so being the detective that he is he starts questioning him, "You alright Steve?"

"Yeah I'm fine…why?"

"Oh I don't know…something's different about you…have you been working out?"

"Yes." Even though he hadn't

"Oh that's it…well whatever it is you're doing, keep it up because you're looking good."

"Hey that's my line." Kono stated, "And yes baby you do look very handsome."

With a statement like that it took even more restraint from Steve not to throw her over his shoulder and take her upstairs. His eyes flashed a crimson red when she had said that but turned back to their normal deep oceanic blue before anyone noticed but of course Gracie felt his emotions so she just gave him a 'keep it in your pants' look.

"Babe…you're not hungry?"

"No…stomach's a little upset for some reason…maybe something's going around…"

"Hmmm yeah maybe…" she said suspiciously, although she knew that something was up when she noticed those two faint little bite marks on his neck; she had an eye for detail so she made it her mission that she was going to find out what was going on with him.

**AN: I hope ya'll like the little twist I'm giving…it just came to me one day after watching 'Blood Ties' I love that show, wished it wasn't cancelled but oh well…anyway what's going to happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yeah thanks for the reviews and alerts…but please I really want to hear from you guys…**

**Chapter 6: Finding out…**

When they were in the car, Danno was bitching about proper procedure again and this was starting to grate on his nerves. Finally he had enough so he screeched the car over to the side of the road and threw it into park and Danno just looked at him, "What the hell man? Are you seriously trying to give me a heart attack?" he snapped. Steve just looked at him deeply like he was looking into his soul and Danno was getting squirmy, "Alright Steve…the way you're looking at me right now says you want to talk so let's talk…what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just don't understand why you keep bringing up proper procedure; I mean we had it covered."

"Covered!...really so being introduced into a hail of bullets is your idea of being covered…I mean can't you at least wait for backup?"

"You're my backup Danno and you didn't even get a scratch on you so why are you complaining?"

"Oh my god…I am your backup, is that why you don't wait?"

Steve had finally had enough, "Daniel just shut up…"

"Daniel? You've never called me that…why start now?"

"Just please before I do something I regret…"

"Like what?"

"Like this…" he grabbed the back of Danny's neck and pulled him in a searing hot kiss then they broke apart because the need for air was too great. Danny had this shocked but amused look on his face and Steve's eyes had turned crimson red.

"What was that for and why are your eyes red?"

"They turn that way when I get aroused…"

"Okay but no human's eyes has ever done that not even mine…now tell me what kind of creature does that?"

For some reason Steve felt like he needed to know the truth, "A vampire" was all he said as he was looking at him.

Then suddenly it hit Danny and all the pieces fell together and it all made sense—the longer hair, more muscular than usual, not getting any bullets into him or Steve and that was simply put he used his vampiric speed to stop them and he had saved his life.

"When did you get turned?"

"A few weeks ago when you and Gracie was spending the night"

"What? You mean my daughter was in danger!"

"No! I would never let anything or anybody hurt her; she's like my own daughter and she's more special than you think."

"What do you know?"

"I can't tell you; she's going to have to do that herself when the time's right but she told me that our team was destined to do great things. I know this sounds far fetched even for me but she spoke with such wisdom that I agreed not to tell anyone if she didn't tell anyone about me."

"What exactly did she tell you and when have you been talking to her?"

"Just some nights when you guys sleep over. And again I'm sorry I can't tell you, she made me promise and I respect that. Don't you get it?"

"Yeah I get it but I don't have to like it…so did she mention us by name or the team in general?"

"Yeah she mentioned us by name…"

"And…"

"And she said that me and Kono were soul mates, Chin would find somebody and you would also find someone."

"Okay but that still doesn't answer my question about why the hell you kissed me. Granted you're kiss was the best that I've ever had and I've never kiss a guy but wow no wonder the girls are so hot and bothered with you."

"Well the research that I've done says it's normal to suddenly have feelings for your best friend even though Gracie said that Kono and I are meant to be together but she never said when. I just have to track down this guy named Henry Fitzroy, apparently he's like me expect he's been living that way a lot longer."

"Oh I see…so do you need any help with finding this guy?"

Steve was shocked and his mouth dropped opened but he quickly composed himself, "Why would want to help me after finding out this little tidbit of information?"

"Because you goofball you are my partner and best friend. I'm also your backup and I watch your back…anything else?"

"No but thank you…I think he has a mate…' he was interrupted by Danny, 'what do you mean 'mate'?'

"You know like a girlfriend or wife but they're called mates anyway her name is Vicky Nelson; I think she's like a PI or something like that…"

"I'll look her up and see what I can find then I'll let you know…"

"Okay and Danno…"

"Yes…"

"Thanks for not freaking out on me."

"No problem babe."

His eyes flashed red again and he warned, "Danno don't call me that unless you want me to do something else…"

"Oh well I uh…oh hell" he leaned over and this time it was Danny who was giving him a mind blowing kiss rendering Steve speechless.

**AN: yeah I know this chapter was a little shorter but I just couldn't think and I felt like that was a good place to stop. Let me know what ya'll think**


End file.
